


The She Wolf returns

by Jholmes1224



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, College kids., Drinking Games, F/M, aged up some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jholmes1224/pseuds/Jholmes1224
Summary: Gendry and his friends are spending the night out at the pub to play a fun game of drunken scholar. When they are one man down his friends suggest calling in the big guns to help them. Except the big guns are a tiny girl, and there’s something about her that’s stealing his heart.





	1. 1

“What do you mean you aren’t able to make it?” John groans into the phone.   
“No, I understand it’s fine. We’ll find someone else.” He hangs up the phone at looks over at his table of concerned friends.   
“So, bad news. Sam can’t make it. He’s got a big paper due in the morning and has to finish it.” He says.   
“That fucker!” Theon exclaims and slams his hand down.   
“Theon language, but yeah he’s right. I told him all weekend to get it done before tonight. He knew we needed him!” Rob rubs his face.   
“I’m confused, like I’m sad Sam can’t come, but can’t we play with just the four of us?” Gendry asks, his blue eyes wide in question.   
“Aye we could, but we’ll lose, we tried playing four before and they wiped the floor with us, we didn’t even make it through the second round before this one puked.” Jon shot a thumb at Robb.   
“You know who we need then!” Theons eyes were wide with excitement. “Call her Jon!”   
Robb seemed to understand where he was going and also started grinning like a fool. “She is in town Jon, and she’s better than anyone else we know.” Robb seemed excited now too.   
“Who?” Gendry asked But was ignored.   
“It’s not up to me. Remember what happened last time. Clegane told her not to come back. He was wicked pissed.” Jon said eyeing the bar keep. “But you’re right. We need her.” He said getting up walking to the bar.   
“Who?” Gendry asked again. The other two men were looking over at Jon with hopeful expressions.   
“The She Wolf” Theon whispered laughing. 

“Clegane.”   
“Snow.”   
“Look we come in here all the time, I spend more money here than I do on rent.” He started leaning on the bar. “I have to ask a favor. We are one man down for tonight.” He eyed the older man hopefully. A strained smile on his lips.   
The man seemed to instantly know what he was talking about and started shaking his head back and forth. “No. No way.” He started to protest.   
Theon and Robb got up from the table to join Jon, Gendry followed to not be excluded.   
“Come on Clegane, she’s not as bad anymore I promise.” Robb said.   
“She’s really grown up now, she’s proper calmed down.” Jon said.   
“And we are playing those posh bastards from Kings Landing tonight. You don’t want them cock suckers to win do you?” Theon said and all three men gave him pleading smiles.   
The giant of a man looked down at the four of them.   
“You’re responsible for her then, first sign of trouble and you are all out. Ok?” He growled at them. “And you tell her to stay out from behind the bar.”   
“We promise!” The chorus rang out.  
“You’re the best Clegane. She’ll be glad to see you again!” Jon laughed.   
“I want you all to beat those fuckers. They come in here acting like they own the place, she’s your best chance to shut them up.” He gave them a small smile.   
They walked back to their table. 

“Call her Jon.” Robb said  
“I can call her” Theon said pulling out his phone.   
“No, she may screen your call or even mine, but she always answers Jon.” Robb laughed.   
“Well that’s because I’m her favorite. Duh.” The dark haired boy laughed as he put the phone to his ear backing away from the table.   
“Hey! - we need you. We’re down a man for drunken scholar tonight. - be here in about fifteen if possible? - I talked to Clegane he said you’re welcome back. - Robb, Theon, And a friend from school. - yes! -see you soon!” Jon’s phone conversation floated through the pub.   
“She’s coming! Didn’t even have to convince her!” Jon smiled smugly.   
“Yes!” Theon exclaimed standing to look at the few men from the other team that were close. “You fuckers are going down tonight! The She Wolf just joined our team!” He laughed hard at the look of fear that crossed a few of their faces.   
“Wait what? Clegane I thought you said she was banned?” Loras Tyrell shouted over at the bar keep. His curly hair and proper polo shirt looked so out of place in the gritty pub.   
“Changed my mind, she’s been away long enough.” Clegane laughed.   
Their table laughed at the other men who obviously thought they were going to wipe the floor with them tonight, now looking like they wanted to forfeit.   
“Please someone explain what’s going on. Don’t get me wrong I like to see the ruffled feathers of those bastards, but what is a She Wolf and why was she banned from here. What could someone have done to get banned from the Red Keep, I didn’t think there was anything.” Gendry asked.   
“The She Wolf is Arya, and she got banned because she knocked Clegane out one night.” Robb laughed hard. “There was a fight and she went to break it up, but so did Clegane and when he got in her way she knocked him out. She claims it was an accident buttttt...” The table erupted in laughter.   
“Yikes, I’m curious to see what the kind of woman who could knock the hound out looks like. At least she’ll be able to handle her liquor.” Gendry smiled.   
“I think you’ll be surprised.” Theon gave him a knowing smile. “But before you do anything stupid just know she’s off limits. Not only because she’s related to these two, but because she’s madly in love with me. She probably won’t even acknowledge you because she’ll be too focused on all of this.” Theon gestured to himself much to the amusement of Robb and Jon.   
Gendry just smiled thinking of the beast of a woman who would coming in soon. He didn’t have any concern about being able to avoid her. 

The door opened to the pub about 15 minutes later. The pub wasn’t anything fancy, in fact it was the complete opposite. The only decorations were LED liquor signs, some autograph pictures that were as old as the building its self. It smelled like smoke and alcohol and no matter how many times the floor was mopped it stayed sticky. The locals kept it busy, but it was relatively close to Westeros University so it got a steady stream of college kids as well, well, the brave ones who could stand to order from the grizzly of a man that was the bar keep. Clegane was nearly 7 feet tall, wide as a barn, and constantly frowning. He also had a large burn scar on the side of his face. He was intimidating to say the least. When the door opened the big man looked towards it and sighed. But even he couldn’t hold back the small smile.   
Gendry was sitting with his back to the door when he saw Jons face light up. Jon was one of his best friends at school, he was glad they had gotten so close this semester. The boy was normally so serious in his studies, but a few times a week he let his hair down to come here with their friends. He has never seen him smile as big as he was now. Robb and Theon noticed the look and followed his eyes. Smiles erupting from their faces as well as they pushed back their chairs and clambered to their feet.   
He watched as they flocked to the door. Laughing and cheering and hugging whatever figure was behind them. He was rightfully confused as he couldn’t see anyone over there. Finally they broke apart and he saw her. He couldn’t have been more wrong earlier by who would be coming.   
Between the men stood a sprite of a girl. Short in stature but well built. She was wearing leggings and a fitted tank top. Her dark brown hair was still wet and was hanging in messy waves across one shoulder. He had to do a double take because he could have sworn her eyes were silver glowing there in the neon lights, but when he looked back he noticed thy were just light grey. He watched as Jon muffled her hair and rob hugged her tight and Theon kissed her on the cheek which earned him a punch in the arm. She looked around the room and locked eyes with the slightly grinning barkeep.   
“Sandy!” Her voice called out as she broke out in a breath taking smile. He watched the big man cross his arms as she made her way to him. She threw a helmet he hadn’t even noticed she was carrying up on the bar and climbed a bar stool to sit on the counter. She put her arms up like she expected him to hug her. And after a few seconds of her making a pouting face he sighed and shrugged and came in for a hug. In the mean time Robb has made his way back to their table.   
“I’m utterly confused.” Gendry confessed. “Clegane doesn’t seem mad at her at all. Why did he ban her?”   
Robb looked over at them and smiled. “It’s a long story. But she was his prize girl. He trained her to fight years ago and well she was great, but she volunteered for another tour last year that would have pulled her out of a big fight they had already booked. So he was pissed and they fought, and when she jumped in that fight he was half afraid she’d get hurt, and then like we said she knocked him out on accident so it put them in quite the sore spot. But he hasn’t seen her since she’s been home, even though we know they still spoke because he has her Christmas card hung up behind the bar.” Robb’s eyes were twinkling.   
“Tour? She in a band or something?” Gendry asked looking at the small girl sitting on the bar with her head thrown back in laughter.   
Robb laughed hard. “Gods no. Arya sounds like a drowning duck when she sings.” He laughed. “She is in the Air Force. Or was at least, I’m not sure. Mom has been begging her to be done after this last tour in country.” He said.   
“Mom? That’s your sister?” Gendry was blown away. Robb was a great guy and he enjoyed spending time with him but his red hair and blue eyes and tall lanky frame looked nothing like the girl he was looking at.  
“Theon told you we were related.” He said.   
“Yes, But I figured cousin maybe, honestly she looks more like Jon’s sister than yours.” Gendry added seeing the similarities between the girl and his friend.   
“Believe me they know. Those two are closer than siblings. I think she wanted to be like him so much she willed herself to be his damn twin.” Robb laughed.   
“She’s prettier though.” Gendry said with out thinking.   
“Don’t let Jon hear you say that. Where I can let it go because I can look at her and see she’s a catch, Jon won’t want to hear it. He is a bit over protective.” He smiled at Gendry.   
Gendry watched Jon pick up the girl off the counter and giver her a piggy back ride over to the table. She was holding two beer bottles in each hand laughing the whole way. Jon dropped her down in a chair between himself and Robb. Theon slid over to his seat carrying his own bottle of beer.   
The girl reached over to her brother and handed him a bottle and sat one in front of Jon and herself before turning to Gendry to offer him one as well.   
“I’m sorry, and you are?” She quirked an eyebrow at him in question, her grey eyes dancing. Gendry went to answer but caught himself stumbling over his words, luckily Theon stepped in.   
“Ah yes, this is Gendry Waters, an engineering classmate of Jon’s, and Gendry allow me to introduce you to the future mother of my children. Arya Stark.” Theon smiles at Arya and blew her an air kiss. The likes of which Jon pretended to swat out of the air.   
“Greyjoy I don’t know whether I should be more pissed that you continue with this bull shit or that you demoted my dear cousin from your wife to your baby momma.” Jon snapped at him.   
“You know id buy the ring tonight if she told me there was a chance. Think of us, just a big happy family.” Theon acted like he was day dreaming.   
“And what about Roz, would she like to hear about this?” Robb asked him acting like he was going to dial her number.   
“Roz is just the practice I need. I’d hate to disappoint my lady on her wedding night.” Theon laughed and winked at Arya.   
“Greyjoy, let me promise you if you make one more mention of doing anything physical with my cousin again, I will personally see to castrating you.” Jon growled.   
“Boys, let’s simmer down and get to business. We are about to start!” Arya said breaking up the tension. Gendry laughed to himself, Robb wasn’t lying about Jon’s protectiveness. 

They were up 2 rounds already. There would be a short intermission then if they won the next round it was over. They had been right to choose Arya, she was fantastic. She killed it on any history question and knew much more about sports than the rest of them, but naturally she was the best at anything pertaining to fighting, weapons or military. Jon and Gendry did the best at sciences and math, while Robb and Theon handled pop culture and wherever they could offer help.   
“I don’t think we’ve ever drank this little!” Robb exclaimed as he stood to stretch. “I’m gonna go get us a round to make up for it.” He smiled and walked his way to the bar. 

Loras Tyrell stood from his seat and moved to come to their table. Swaying slightly on his feet. He sat down in Robb’s empty seat and threw his arm around Arya. 

“Why oh why did you join these bastards?” He asked laughing. “We were on a win streak and then the damn She wolf had to join in. I had a 10th grade flash back it was awful.” 

“Renly doesn’t look like he’s going to make it much longer.” Arya smiled up at the man after looking over her shoulder at the brown haired boy with his head down on the table. 

“No, you got him proper pissed tonight. At least allow me to return the favor.” He stood up and staggered to the bar. They could hear him loudly order a round of shots. Arya just shook her head. 

“How do you know Loras?” Gendry finally spoke to her across the table. 

“From high school.” She replied. “We faced each other quite a bit on the fencing circuit. He was my biggest competition, we became frenemies, and then after school just sort of friends.” She shrugged. 

Rob came back holding a bucket of beers and distributed them to their group.   
“Clegane wants you to come over there.” He said as he slid in his chair. But then Loras showed up with a tray of shots.   
“Here! Let’s celebrate the return of the She Wolf!” He cheered.   
“Aye I’ll drink to that!” Jon said as he grabbed a shot. Soon Rob and Theon followed. Gendry was hanging back not sure if he was supposed to be a part of this or not.   
“Bull, are you not ecstatic to see this fine piece of ass back or what?” Loras said obvious very intoxicated.   
“Careful Loras, Renly May hear you and think you jumped ship.” She smiled at him and passed Gendry a shot.   
“Just drink, it’ll make him leave us alone faster.” She whispered to Gendry.   
“Cheers!” They all said as they downed the shot. She gave Loras a hug and set her glass down walking over to meet the bar keep.   
Gendry caught himself staring as she sat on the end of the bar. Small legs dangling while the giant bar Keep was talking to her making her laugh and throw her arms back. Something about the sound of her laughter brought a lightness to his chest. Her small cheeks were flushed with alcohol and happiness. She seemed so carefree it was refreshing. Most of the girls at university had an awful habit of dressing like they were on a run way everyday. Stuck up and fake. It was disgusting to Gendry so he never paid them much mind. Seeing her here in gym clothes and messy hair and no make up kit a fire in him. She was perfect to him.   
He looked back to the table to see Rob staring at him with a raised eyebrow and Theon smirking.   
“Shame. Shame.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes plans at the bar to meet up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluff chapter to fill in what is going on in the AU

They easily won the next round. Half the members from the other team had passed out at the table or were in the bathroom throwing up. Having drank so little tonight their own table was able to hold actual conversations. 

“So are you coming down to the lake this weekend or not?” Robb asked Arya mussing her hair, an act that he and Jon both reveled in. She sighed loudly. 

“Ughhh, I don’t know. I haven’t been yet and moms hounding me about it, but I don’t want to be involved in any wedding planning. Honestly. It makes me ill.” She groaned. 

“Well then spend the whole time with us, ignore them, you’ve gotten good at that.” Jon smiled at her. 

“No, you don’t understand. It’s gotten bad Jon. Sansa and Jeyne came to the gym yesterday and cornered me. They had all different colored fabrics they were throwing around. I thought I was going to be strangled.” Her eyes were wide. “And naturally wouldn’t you know it I didn’t have the skin tone for any of them.” She rolled her eyes now. 

“Imagine that. Sansa and Jeyne giving you a hard time.” Theon laughed. 

“Who’s getting married?” Gendry piped up now before getting completely lost in the conversation. Robb looked up embarrassed they had forgotten about him. 

“My sister Sansa. She’s a bit of a socialite so the wedding planning has gotten a bit out of hand.” He grinned. 

“A bit Robb. Really?” Arya scoffed. “If I knew dad wouldn’t haunt me for it, I swear I’d have offered to extend my tour till after the wedding.” She shook her head. “I told her I wouldn’t be offended if she left me out of her bridal party, to have Jeyne be her maid of honor but nooo. I’m her only sister blah blah.” Arya finished the rest of her drink. 

“And who’s Jeyne?” Gendry asked. 

“The devil.” Arya responded at the same time Robb answered. “A friend.”   
The table laughed. 

“Jeyne and Arya have kind of a messy past. But she is Sansas best friend. If you could.. say, imagine Barbie being the big sister of a sour patch kid. Then you have the perfect picture of the Stark girls.” Theon laughed hard and Arya glared at him. 

“I see.” Gendry said trying to hide his smile. 

The bar was starting to clear out. A drunk Loras Tyrell was holding up an even more hammered Renly trying to navigate him towards their Uber. When they passed the table Loras bid them all goodnight but Renly looked up and just now noticed Arya. 

“Loras! Arya Stark is here! Hello Arya!” He loudly exclaimed.   
“Hello Renly.” She smiled at the man.   
“Arya don’t let my brother see you! He’s always been creepily obsessed.” He hiccuped. “I’ll fight em for you.” He tried to give her a wink but it didn’t work for him.   
“Thank you Renly. You always were the most gallant knight.” She winked at him. And Loras pulled him outside the door. 

“Who is he talking about?” Jon asked suddenly concerned and sober.   
“Robert. Dads old friend. A few years ago he made a inappropriate comment to me at Christmas and Renly over heard. It started a tiff but I was just in town for the holidays so I didn’t bother with it.” She shrugged. “He was in love with your mom you know?” She raised an eyebrow at Jon. “So I think he was channeling his unrequited feelings for her to me. But that’s the past, Renly is just drunk.” 

“So the lake?” Robb asked again. “You never gave us an answer.” 

“You all will all be there?” She looked around the table. 

“Aye Theon and I are leaving Thursday.” Robb smiled.   
“And I’m heading down after class Friday.” Jon smiled.   
“And you? Are you coming?” She looked up at Gendry.   
“Jon asked, but I thought it was a family thing.” He replied. 

“Theons not family, and neither is Jeyne and they’ll both be there, plus the more people there the less attention will be paid to me.” She smiled. And he knew then he could never say no. 

“Then sure, Jon I’ll ride down with you.” He smiled at her. 

“I have an appointment Friday, but I’ll be down,” They all smiled. “But I swear to you all if you leave me with them and I get roped into wedding planning I’ll never forgive you.” She looked seriously. 

They laughed and joked the rest of the evening. They had stopped drinking and Arya had gone back behind the bar to help Clegane clean up and restock. They seemed to be having a heated argument when Gendry came to settle his tab. 

“I’m not saying it’s better than yours, I’m just saying yours is too big. I can’t ride it. My legs are too short and I can’t balance myself on it. Every time I’m done my legs are like jello for hours afterwards.” She said drying glasses and putting them away in the cupboards. 

He felt his face grow red. Whatever they were talking about it seemed pretty personal. Behind him a voice rang out that made him realize he wasn’t the only one. 

“You have no idea the images that just came to my head from hearing that conversation. It’s enough to make a grown man blush!” Theon laughed coming up with his wallet too. 

“Well if there were any grown men hear we’d be in trouble.” Arya scoffed and Clegane chuckled beside her.   
“He’s giving me shit about my bike again. He just doesn’t understand that as much as I admire his and would love to have my own Harley, it isn’t practical for me. His is bigger and louder, but mine is faster and easier to control. It’s a no brainer.” She shrugged. 

Clegane was running their tabs while she was talking just shaking his head.   
“I told you we could have one made. I’ve seen them customize them before, I think you just don’t like change. And I’ve told you 100 times if you’re gonna ride that thing get it painted a brighter color. All that damn bLack at night.” He huffed.   
“Thanks mom. I’ll keep that in mind.” She laughed throwing the towel at him. 

She climbed out from behind the bar. Grabbing her helmet on the way.   
“I’m out of here. Sandy, thanks for letting me come back. I expect to see you this week. I’ve been needing a good work out.” 

“Oh I’ll be there. Can’t wait to see how much slower you’ve gotten without me.” He smiled. 

She walked over and hugged Robb and Theon. The latter which gripped her a little too tight and was swatted away by Jon. Jon picked her up in a bear hug and kissed her forehead.   
“Call me when you get home so I know you’re safe please.” He told her.   
“I will tell Sam I said hello, I’ve been meaning to have lunch with him.” She smiled and turned to Gendry. 

“It was nice meeting you finally.” He laughed as he held out a hand. She swatted it away and came in for a hug. “I’m more of a hugger.” She laughed pulling back. “Don’t let these fools be too hard on you, you tell me if they are ok?” She smiled at him. 

“I will see you all this weekend.” She said as she walked out. He stood back from the door enough to watch her sling her leg over a black motorcycle. He heard it roar to life as she backed it up and took off. Of course a girl like her would drive a motorcycle. 

 

Jon and Gendry left from school Friday to head to the Starks lake house. It wasn’t far, just a little over an hour. But it gave Gendry the opportunity to ask Jon about the family more. He had never really pressed and they seemed to keep the personal details to them selves. 

“So, the Starks are kind of old money,” John laughed. “My mom was a stark, but was kind of a disgrace to her parents. See she was engaged when she ran off with my dad. They never got married but had me. It was fine my uncle still loved her and treated us all great, I always felt at home with my cousins. When I was 8 my parents passed away in a car accident. My Uncle Ned took me in. He was an amazing guy. Retired military, avid hunter, just an all around great guy. We all lived together and were raised as siblings from then on. Robb , Sansa, Arya, Bran And Rickon. Then Theon lived there every summer while his father was away, and we all went to the same school. It was a ragtag group to be sure. Sansa never really hung around us, She was always trying to be posh and proper, and having 5 basically brothers and 1 sister who might have well been born a boy didn’t appeal to her at all. So we aren’t that close. I love her but she is just a bit different. You’ll see. She’s her mother’s daughter for sure.   
When we were 18 Ned passed away, it was a big loss for all of us. Probably the hardest on Arya because he was always her champion. He let her get into fencing even though her mother thought it wasn’t proper for a girl, he let her hunt with us all, he never told her no. So it shouldn’t have been a surprise that Arya had signed up for the military before she even graduated high school. We all thought her mom would have a cow but I think she knew she was doing it to honor her dads legacy. See Robb is working to a business degree to help take over their families finances. And I’m not sure if Robb has mentioned it to you or not, but Bran is in a wheel chair. He fell when he was younger and is paralyzed from the waist down.” He said looking sadly. “So when Arya joined we were all proud of her, but we never knew she’d be in the air force. We never thought she’d go through pilots school and we never expected her to keep volunteering to go over seas. Now her mom is begging her to be done. She’s been there 3 years of active duty so her contract is up this summer if she lets it be, but with Arya there’s no telling. And Rickon the youngest is just about as crazy about her as I am, so he has been talking to her about joining and I think her mom is going to have a heart attack.” He laughed hard. “So don’t mention the military at all if you can, that way we can avoid that chaos. And don’t mention Sansas wedding. I think you got the gist of that the other night that it’s kind of a sore spot too” 

“Does Arya and Sansa not get along?” Gendry asked. 

“They do, But in a way it’s just as Theon said. They are so so different. And Sansa and her friends were quite awful to Arya growing up. They made fun of her at every turn. They used to call her Arya Horseface.” Jon frowned. “Dont mention that either. She’ll kill me if I told you.” 

“I should have taken notes.” Gendry laughed and John joined. 

 

The lake house looked like something out of a better homes and gardens magazine. He was expecting a camp and he got a proper house. There were cars in the drive and trailers were boats had been dropped off. Jon brought him inside through the back door to meet the rest of the family. 

He was surprised to see how much Catelyn, Robb, Sansa, and Bran resembled each other. They all were red headed with blue eyes. Such a difference from Arya who he knew already. He was looking around for the other boy when Jon beat him to asking.

“Surprisingly Rickon wanted Arya to pick him up from school. They should be here shortly.” Catelyn smiled. “At least with her taking him I didn’t have to worry about her taking that darn bike all the way here.” Her lips pursed. 

“Mom you know she loves that thing. Plus how would she have gotten Nymeria on the bike with her?” Robb laughed. 

“I keep sending her pictures of dogs in side cars, she hasn’t taken the bait yet though.” Bran laughed and Gendry noticed that even though he looked more like the others he sounded more like Arya. 

Jon took him on a tour of the rest of the house. Showing him where there rooms were and they both dropped off their bags. Walking back towards the deck they passed a room which at one time would have been a dining room. 

“Seven hells.” Jon hissed as he looked inside. The whole room was covered in wedding planning. From the cork board in the back holding seating arrangements to stacks of invitations and colored fabric. Jon slowly shut the door.   
“Hopefully Arya doesn’t see this.” He laughed. 

Gendry had to admit. He liked the whole stark clan. Even Sansa who was not openly friendly was still a nice enough person. She even joked once about Theons girlfriend. Asking if he would make sure she wasn’t booked the night of her fiancées bachelor party. Apparently Roz worked part time at a strip club. This was news to Gendry as well. 

“Har-har!” Theon faked laugh. “I wouldn’t even have to bring her if your stubborn sister would just agree to be my damn date!” He exclaimed.   
“Theon she’s about as likely to date you as I am to dance the tango!” Bran laughed and the others joined. They were cut off by the sound of giant animals bounding through the house and onto the deck. Gendry sucked his breath in as not one but two beast jumped onto the deck and made their rounds. One black and the other white and grey they were polar opposites.   
The bigger one jumped at Jon nearly knocking him down.   
“Nymeria down girl!” A girls voice rang out as he looked up to see Arya standing at the door.   
“Shaggy dog you too!” A male voice said as a younger boy appeared beside her. He was taller than Arya by over a head and had a mop of curly lighter brown hair. But they looked the most like sibling of the bunch. But not nearly as much as Jon and Arya did. Which still made Gendry smile. 

“Go play!” Arya commanded and both dogs leapt off the porch and went to run in the yard. 

“Rickon Stark! I told you to leave that dog at home!” Their mother wagged her finger at the boy. Arya stepped in front of him. 

“That’s my fault mom. I stopped by the house before I picked up Ricky to have Jory help me change the brakes in the Jeep, and I couldn’t get Nym back in the car. She was playing with him so I just took them both. I didn’t want to be late picking him up from school.” She smiled at her mother sweetly, but winked over her shoulder at her brother. 

“You know they have places to take your car where people do that stuff for you.” Sansa quipped not looking up from her notebook.   
Arya leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “I know sweet sister, but I didn’t have an appointment and I didn’t want to keep you lovely bunch waiting. And of course, I wanted to be as safe as I could with my precious baby brother in the car.” She lifted up and muffled the boys hair.   
“Thank you dear. We’re so glad you’re here.” Her mom gave her a hug and kiss. 

Jon and Robb both had a look that told him Arya wouldn’t have brought her car into the shop regardless. He looked over at her. She had on jean shorts and a cut off tank top that had likely been worn for years. Her hair was in one braid pulled over to her shoulder with a baseball cap pulled over the top. When she plopped down on the couch next to her sister he could see the difference Jon and Theon had warned him about. Sansa was sitting proper with her designer sundress on, her hair and make up perfectly done, her manicured nails flipping through her notebook with a glass of white wine next to her. Arya was slouched against the back with her feet up on the table. She lifted her arm to catch a beer Theon threw her and he saw she still had grease on her forearm and under her nails. 

“Why are we still here, is this not a LAKE house?” She asked to no one in particular.   
“Jeyne is on her way down, I wanted to be here when she arrives.” Sansa said sweetly.   
“Joy.” Arya replied thick with sarcasm.   
“Arya, be nice. Jon has brought a friend as well be sure you behave.” Her mother warned her.   
She looked up at Gendry and winked at him. He felt his face flush.   
“I will do my best mother.” She smiled. “Ricky go grab our poles. We will be at the lake.” She stood and grabbed the back of Brans chair leading him down the ramp already laughing with her brother who was telling an animated story moving his arms around. 

Theon stood up and headed after them rolling a large cooler behind him.   
“Wait for us!” Jon hollered and he, Gendry and Robb went off after them. 

 

The seven of them fished around the bank and dock for an hour laughing and telling stories. Gendry noticed that Arya had quite the mouth on her, and that her little brother Rickon wasn’t much better. Theon liked to tell raunchy stories to get laughs and when one crossed the line Jon reminded him that Arya was there. But she quickly told him she had heard much worse in her days at basic training. Bran might be crippled but his mind was extraordinary, he was by far the smartest of the bunch, and his disability didn’t hold him back, the Starks had rigged many things where he was able to participate from his chair. They all did such a great job of making sure that Gendry felt included he felt like he had known them for years. 

“Well it’s about that time.” Theon said putting his pole up.   
“What time-“ Gendry started to ask but the male was stripping his shirt off and ran straight off the end of the dock splashing water everywhere. 

He looked around at the mischievous grins on the others faces. Arya ran to Bran and moved his chair to the dock and lifted him onto the lift. Robb was helping her move his other chair out of the way as she lowered him down into the water. Rickon and Jon were stripping as well jumping in after each other. 

Gendry came out of his shirt and shoes and went to the end to jump in. Rob was standing next to the water throwing Theon another beer when Arya walked up behind him and shoved him in. Cheering for herself when he fell in. 

She walked over to take off her outer clothes. The others were drinking and talking and Gendry tried not to watch her but it was hard to look away from the sight of her shimmying out of her blue jeans. Then the site of her toned stomach when she lifted her shirt over her head. He honestly didn’t know what he expected. Maybe that she’d wear a one piece and he wouldn’t see so much of her. But he was wrong. Her bikini was simple black bottoms with a black and white tube top. She started walking into the water. 

“Seven hells Arya! What happened to your side?” Bran called over to her. She turned slightly lifting her arm. Her side a large blue and purple bruise. She just smiled. 

“Sandor was right, I’ve gotten slow!”   
This got the rest of the group to turn to look at her. She was only knee deep in the water. 

“No. No no. Go back up the house and change.” Theon of all people said.   
“Excuse me?” She asked. 

“Yeah you aren’t gonna flaunt all that around all weekend. It’s not fair.” He crossed his arms looking like he was pouting. 

“Well whatever your wearing looks like it attracts snakes!” She pointed just to Theons side and he yelped scrambling to the shore by her. She was doubled over laughing he hands on her knees. The others joining her in a chorus. 

“You think you’re so funny don’t you She Wolf. Let’s see if you laugh at this!” Theon swooped in and grabbed Arya in his arms she screamed holding on the his neck kicking her small legs in the air. But it was no use. He walked a few steps further out and threw her into the water. She hit the water with a big splash. 

When she came out of the water she glared at Theon. “You’ll get yours grey joy!” 

“Gendry I thought you had my back!” She laughed and splashed him pulling him out of his stupor.   
“I thought you could handle that squirt.” He smiled at her and she widened hers. She had seen him mile before but there was something about him shirtless and wet smiling at her that made her skin flush. 

“I think the poor lad was a little distracted.” Robb joked and Gendry flushed more. 

“Oh wow. Look at this!” Rickon called over getting all their attention and lifted a snake out of the water holding it behind its head. 

The entire group ran out of the water that time. Arya and Robb hurrying to get brans chair out lifted out and him to safety. The others throwing themselves into the dock. Rickon just carried the snake to shore and threw it into the wooded area near them.   
Arya laid her self down between Gendry and Jon our of breath. Then she started to giggle and one by one they all joined in.   
Gendry looked over at her. Her grey eyes sparkling in the sunlight and knew this was going to be a good weekend.


	3. 3

“What time is it?” Robb asked stretching out on the deck.   
“Quarter after six.” Bran answered looking at his watch.   
“You know that that means?” Theon asked grinning.   
“Happy hour at the marina!” They all answered. They stood up and started putting their clothes back on.   
“Does anyone have their phone. We should probably tell mom we are leaving.” Arya said to no one in particular.   
“I’ll call her. Make sure they don’t want to go to.” Robb said. He was on the phone for only a second. Obviously no one back at the house wanted to go, but it seemed they wanted them to send Bran and Rickon back up to them.   
“Mom they are fine. We will keep an eye on them, we won’t be gone too long I promise.” Robb was rolling his eyes. And hung up. 

The group decided to take the Pontoon because it was the easiest to bring Brans chair on and off of. They let Rickon drive the boat since he was the only one who had not had anything to drink. 

“Gods it feels like forever since I’ve been here.” Arya said as they pulled in. She was both excited and a little nervous to see the families she grew up with at the lake.   
“It has been at least 2 years I’d say. The last time we were all down here we didn’t go and you’ve been gone the other times.” Jon was scratching his beard. 

“Ok ground rules.” Robb turned around to them before getting off the boat. “Once we are all off the boat we don’t get back on till we are all together. No one leaves and no one stays.” He eyed Theon. “Second. Rickon can have 2 drinks. I will give him both of those drinks. If I see any of you sneaking him some you’ll swim back.” This time he eyed Arya. “Third: the key word for if you want to leave now without explaining your self is ‘a bakers dozen’ that shouldn’t be said in any normal conversations.” 

Gendry raised his eye brow in question and Jon filled him in. “Sometimes too many people over whelm Bran, Rickons got a short temper and being around drunks isn’t always the best environment for him.” He smiled. “And we’ve known a lot of these people our whole lives and they don’t have exactly pleasant memories with all of them.” His eyes flashed to Arya for a second. “So we’ve always had a secret code to get out of any situation we don’t want to be in. And we all honor it, because we never know which of us will need it the next time.” He explained. 

“Must be nice to have such a close knit family. I have to admit I’m jealous.” Gendry laughed. 

“Well now you’re one of us.” Arya clapped him on the back. “So no need to be jealous!” 

They walked in together into the marina which once you walked past the gift and tackle shop was a large restaurant on one half and a bar on the other. It was crowded due to the happy hour specials they were offering. They found a table off to the side and were flipping through the menus. Arya sat between Rickon and Jon. Rob and Theon flanked Gendry And bran rolled his chair to the end of the table. They placed an order for a few buckets and nachos. And were waiting at the table telling remember when stories. 

“Remember when we tried to teach Sansa to drive the boat and she got flustered and cried stopping the boat in the middle of the lake on The busiest weekend ever.”

“Remember when Jon fell of the dock and got that splinter in his butt, it was so deep they had to cut it out and he had to have stitches!” 

“Remember when we went tubing and Arya lost her swimsuit bottoms and refused to get out of the lake.” Robb was rolling laughing. “That wasn’t funny!” Arya retorted. “I’ve never been so embarrassed!” 

“Oh aye you were redder than a strawberry!” Jon laughed. “How did you get out, I can’t remember?” 

“Theon took off his trunks and threw them to me. He rode the rest of the way back in his underwear!” She laughed and blushed.   
“See, I’ve always been your white knight!” Theon smiled to her and Arya just rolled her eyes.   
“If I remember correctly you offered her your trunks so you could sit in your underwear next to Sansa and Jeyne.” Bran added.   
Theon just shot him a look while the table laughed. 

“I thought I heard the merriment of Starks!” A voice said behind them and when they turned and looked a small man was standing there smiling.   
“Tyrion! Good to see you!” Jon said happily.   
“And you all as well, I’m always glad to see familiar friendly faces around here.” He looked up at Arya. “Ah and it’s is especially good to see you back, I believe there’s someone at the bar who would be just as happy to see you.”

They watched as her eyes lit up and she stood walking over to the bar. The crowd was parted enough to see her approach a blonde man with his back to them. She placed a hand on his shoulder and slowly walked around. They watched her face light up with a big smile and she threw her arms around the man. Who in return gripped her tightly. 

“Who is that?” Gendry turned back to the table looking at Jon. He had a weird expression on his face. Gendry knew that he was a bit over protective of his sister but this was more of a saddened look. 

“That’s Jaime Lannister.” Jon said looking away from his sister to his friend. “He served with Arya her first and second tour.” Jon left it at that. Gendry looked up to see her walking up with the man and his brother. They pulled more chairs up to the table. 

“How long have you been back Arya?” The smaller brother Tyrion asked. 

“Almost a month. It seems like it’s flown by. I still have stacks of mail and paperwork to go through but just haven’t found the time to.” She said trying to do the math in her head.   
“I’m lucky though. I missed all the shitty months here. I got to skip winter this year.” She laughed. 

“Have you been training again?” Jaime asked her. “Or you and Clegane still on the rocks?” 

“Actually we just mended fences this week. We just needed time apart, I love the man, but he treats me like his daughter and it drives me crazy. He did give me a nice welcome back present though.” She leaned up and pulled her shirt over showing her side. 

Gendry watched as the man got closer. He leaned in to examine the bruise and ran a hand down it. He was saying something jokingly to Arya because they both smiled but Gendry was distracted by the prosthetic hand that he had sitting on her side. His eyes flashed to Jon who just gave him a slight nod. 

Jon nodded to the bar and he and Gendry went to walk over with him.   
“Did that happen while they served together?” Gendry asked and Jon nodded.   
“Yes they had a week left in their second tour, they were walking back together to a debriefing meeting when a car pulled up. Jaime went to ask the guy if he needed help and the car just exploded. He was lucky to only lose a hand. Arya had cuts and bruises and a concussion, it was a scary time for all of us. They were best friends, he’s the reason she redesigned her whole gym. Now she has classes every day specifically for veterans and people using prosthetics.” Jon smiled proudly.   
“She owns a gym?” Gendry was taken back.   
“Yeah, well co owns it. When she got her trust fund she used part of it on that. You should check it out when we get back. It’s not far from the red Keep.” They walked back to the table. 

They spent a few hours drinking and talking. Robb let Rickon have two drinks like he promised but now was forcing the boy to chug water. Theon had gotten up to dance and hadn’t sat back down. The others were laughing at his ridiculous dance moves. Bran and Tyrion talked for a long time about school and what he was planning to do with his life. Gendry found that he liked Jaime even though he kept feeling a tinge of jealousy every now and then when they would lock eyes and laugh about the past. 

“The bloody scorpions though!” Jaime exclaimed. “Every night we had to sweep them out of the barracks.” He shuddered. 

“One night alone I had at least a bakers dozen of them in my bed.” Arya sighed. And looked up and caught their eyes.   
The others heard and realized what that meant.   
“Hey Arya we have to be getting back. Ricky has to drive the boat back and it’s getting really dark.” Robb said standing. The others were throwing some bills down to cover the tab. 

“It was wonderful seeing you all. Come by the gym when you get a chance.” She told the brothers.

They grabbed Theon and made their way back down the dock to the boat. When they pulled away from the marina she finally sighed and spoke.   
“Sorry guys I know we were having fun, but that’s was just about the max amount of reminiscing I can stand. I just got home and I want to enjoy it without sending my mind back there.” 

Jon pulled her into his lap and muffled her hair. “You don’t have to apologize to us. It really is getting late anyways.” He kissed the top of her head. “Plus Greyjoy is wasted. Any longer and we’d have to carry him home.” 

They looked over at Theon who was laying on the seat of the boat singing some song that he obviously didn’t know the words to. 

They settled in for the night at the house. Gendry, Jon, Robb and Theon shared a room with two bunk beds. It was an awkward experience but they were all too drunk and tired to care. Bran, Rickon and Arya shared a room with two twin beds. One made for Bran and the other Arya and Rickon shared since they were the smallest. Catelyn has her own room and Sansa and Jeyne shared a room. 

That next morning Gendry was woken up by the sound of three grown men snoring. He tried covering his head with the pillow but it was deafening so he decided that was his clue to wake up. He looked over at his phone. It was just half past six in the morning so it was too early to wake up the others. He figured he would get a cup of coffee and sit on the dock or porch and relax. 

Apparently he wasn’t the only one with that idea. When he walked into the kitchen he found Arya standing in front of the coffee pot. She had headphones in and had obviously just gotten back from a run as she was glistening with sweat and stretching her legs behind her. He stood for a second watching her. She was humming slightly moving her hips around.   
He slowly reached his arm out to tap her shoulder so she would know he was there. 

“Oh shit!” She gasped. Then covered her mouth and tried to whisper. “Shit sorry! You scared me!” She smiled. 

“I was trying not to but with your earphones in I figured you didn’t hear me come in.” He reaches around her to grab a cup of coffee. 

“How long have you been up?” He asked her as they made their way out to the deck. 

“A while. I took Nym for a run,” she nodded over to her dog who was splayed out in the grass. “She’s gotten lazy, we barely made it 3 miles, I thought I was going to have to carry her back.” She shook her head at the beast. 

“Wow, you must be an early riser.” He smiled. 

“Coming from you up and at em at 6..” she raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Well it was hard to sleep through the melody of those 3s snores.” He laughed. “Are Bran and Rickon just as bad.” 

“Not with snoring but gods do they talk in their sleep. When we were little I swear they’d carry on conversations across the hall. It’s gotten better now that their older but they still mumble.” She smiled. 

“Is that what woke you or do you always get up this early?” Gendry pressed. 

She looked around. “Don’t tell anyone, especially not Jon he’s such a worry wart. But, I haven’t really been sleeping that great.” She shrugged. “It’s hard to come back home and sleep. Sometimes it’s too quiet, different noises bring back different memories.” 

“I can understand that. I’m sure your siblings would too if you talked to them about it. You all seem to be pretty close. It seems nice.” He took a sip of coffee. 

“We are, and I love them all, but I’ve given everyone their share of grey hairs.. I don’t want them to worry any more about me. Are you close with your family?” She asked him trying to get off the subject. 

“I’m an only child. And I was adopted, my parents are elderly, but I’m as close to them as I can be.” He shrugged. 

“That’s sweet.” She smiled. “So engineering huh? What are you gonna do with that?” 

“Who knows,” he laughed. “I’m just doing civil engineering so I want to be able to design and build roads and bridges, but I’m thinking I should have just done construction instead. I like to get my hands dirty and it feels like I’m setting myself up to be behind the scenes.” 

“It’s never too late to change, you’re young, if you don’t like it just go try something else.” She shrugged. 

“Wise words from a 20 year old.” He laughed. “The years have made you wise.” 

“Excuse me, I’m 21, and I’ve changed around a lot already. Someone told me once when I was deciding what I wanted to do to think of if money wasn’t an issue. If you won a billion dollars and never had to work another day in your life what would you be doing in your spare time or to keep yourself occupied?” She looked at him. 

“Hmm.. probably metal working or wood working. I like to work in the shop and make things like that.” He looked at her. 

“Great answer, see. You should go into something more hands on, unless you plan on using that as a hobby forever. But if you do what you love you don’t really ever work.” She smiled at him and he felt his heart swell.   
“Plus you actually gave a real answer. When I asked Theon that before he said drink. I told him to apply at a brewery then.” She rolled her eyes. 

“What about you? What answer did you give?” He asked her. 

“This is going to sound awful but I love to fight. I’ve always been smaller than everyone else. So it gives me a rush to feel strong. My friend and I co own a gym, when we started it was a necessity because Sandor would just come there to help me train, and I would bring Bran down and we would work on keeping his upper body strength up and working his lower legs manually. I liked having everything in one place. My dad was in the military and he always talked about being a part of something bigger than yourself. And I realized I like that a lot too, so now I’m just doing both. Eventually I’m sure I’ll choose one or the other.” 

“Robb said you may be done after this summer?” He asked and she sighed. 

“They’d all like that but unfortunately it’s not true. Don’t tell anyone but they offered me a position to be an instructor. I haven’t decided yet as it’ll be more full time than what I was looking for, plus I think I’m still too young to have people listen to me.” She smiled at him. “I’ve been trusting you with a lot of secrets Gendry.” 

“I’ll take em to my grave.” He laughed. 

“You better. You know I could take you.” She grinned. 

“Oh I’m sure. But do you think you could beat me to the lake from here.” He stood quickly laying his cup on the table. 

“Is that a challenge?” She stood too. 

“No, it’s a race. Go!” He shouted and took off.   
She leapt over the railing and chased after him. He was actually running as fast as he could. He looked at her and she was starting to pull ahead. Then he heard the sound of heavier foot steps and saw that on either side of them was a giant dog. They must have wanted in on the action. Gendry pushed as hard as he could but she still beat him by a step to the bank.

“Champion!” She acted like she was waving to her fans taking big bows.

“Barely!” He wheezed between big breaths. 

“A win is a win! Whew it is hot already!” She exclaimed wiping her brow. She started taking off her shoes and socks and walking to the pier. 

“What are you doing?” He asked her. 

“Going swimming cmon!” She pulled off her shirt and was starting taking off her shorts when he hurried to look away. 

“We don’t have on swimsuits.” He said. 

“It’s early no one will be down here, and plus I’m pretty sure a bikini covers the same amount as a bra and underwear.” She huffed and rolled her eyes. He turned to see her kick off her shorts and walk into the lake. Her boyshort underwear disappearing under the water. 

He didn’t want her to think him craven so he pulled his shorts down and walked in with his boxer briefs on. She gave him a small smile. Her cheeks blushing. 

“When we were younger Robb and Theon and Jon used to skinny dipin the lake. I remember once they invited Sansa and some of her friends down. But not me, because they used to call me Arya Horseface, so I got pissed and told my dad on them, oh man. They got in so much trouble. It was hilarious. They were so mad at me but I didn’t care because they were dicks.” She laughed hard.   
“But then 2 years later they said they were all going down to the lake to swim and asked me to go. They said we were going skinny dipping so I took off my clothes and jumped in but when I came up they had grabbed my clothes and ran back to the house and locked me out. I had to knock on the door to wake up my mom to let me in. It was payback I know but I could have killed them.” She was smiling treading water. 

“I can’t see Jon doing that. I’m pretty sure he’s convinced you hung the moon.” 

“Well it was a tough stage for him, he was trying to fit in with Robb and Theon, so he went along with it. He used to stick up for me when they made fun of me.” She said. “But that was the last time he ever did anything cruel, I don’t think he expected me to actually have to walk around naked, he punched Theon that night for looking at me.” She laughed again. 

“You and Theon never..” He wagged his brows. 

“Oh gods no. Never. He’s like a brother to me. No. He just is a shit starter. He knows it gets under Jon’s skin to pretend to be attracted to me so he does it.” She blanched. 

“I’m sure he doesn’t have to pretend.” He said and immediately realized what he said and started to blush. She smiled at him. 

“Was that a compliment Gendry?” She smiled like she couldn’t believe him. 

“Maybe, But now that’s your secret to keep. Your cousin already gave me the warning speech about ogling his sweet baby cousin.” He laughed and splashed her. Nymeria must have mistook it for a invitation because She barreled off the deck into the water followed immediately by shaggy dog. 

“No! Nym out! Shaggy you too!” Arya was trying to push them towards shore. Gendry just started to laugh and she joined. Finally between the two of them got them back to shore. 

When they came up to the house they met a large group of the others by on the deck. 

“You went swimming with shaggy dog and didn’t wake me!” Rickon cried. “What the hell!” 

“Rickon! Language!” Their mother said. 

“We went running with Nym and shaggy dog. No one asked them to swim but they did anyways. Took us forever to get them back to shore.” Arya said as she came up on the deck. 

“You smell like wet dog!” Sansa cried holding her nose. 

“That’s so crazy, I wonder if it has anything to do with the two 120 pound dogs I just wrangled up here!” She laughed. 

“Imagine my surprise when I woke up and couldn’t find you.” Jon said to Gendry. “And then subsequently couldn’t find Arya either.” He lifted an eyebrow at the man. 

“We just got up before anyone else. Unlike you all we didn’t feel like sleeping the day away.” He winked at his friend. 

“Are you planning on smelling like that all day, just so I know where to avoid.” Sansa said. 

“I’ll go shower.” Gendry laughed as he walked into the house. 

Aryas mother and sister both just stared at her till she got the hint. “Fine! I will too. Don’t say I never do anything for you all.” She huffed and pulled her self up. 

She walked past the first bathroom and heard the shower running so she went upstairs to go use the other. She grabbed a towel out of the closet and opened the door. Except she wasn’t alone in there. When the door open it caught Gendry off guard who was stepping in the shower and he turned to face her. Naked as his name day. For a second they were both frozen in place. Her eyes wide as they would go hand still gripping the door knob. When he finally snapped out of it he grabbed the curtain to use it to cover himself. 

“Seven hells!” He exclaimed snapping her back in to the now too. She felt her cheeks flush. 

“I am so sorry!” She quickly slammed the door back shut. 

When Gendry came back to the porch his cheeks were still red. He doesn’t know the last time he had been that embarrassed. He didn’t have a clue what anyone was talking about around him until he heard Jon groan beside him. He looked up to see Sansa and Jeyne carrying the seating chart for the wedding outside. 

“You should go stop Arya before she comes out to see this.” Jon nudged him. 

“Yeah, no. I can’t.” He said rubbing his hand down his face. 

“What? Why?” Jon was looking at him crazy. 

“She uh, well.-“ He was stammering to explain what had happened when the sliding door opened and she appeared hair still pulled up in a towel. 

“Arya! Perfect timing. I was just about to call you down. We need to talk about your plus one.” Sansa called over to her sister smiling. 

Arya turned and the color drained from her face as she groaned. “No no no. We talked about this. I’m not doing any planning. That’s why Jeynes here!” She pointed to the girl. 

“Now Arya we need to know who your bringing so we know where to put them for dinner, you’ll be sitting at the main table so they have to sit somewhere else.” Jeyne said. “Surely you have someone in mind.” 

Arya clenched her fist. “Just say Jon is my Plus one, I don’t want to bring anyone.” 

Gendry felt Jon stiffen at his side as he slowly went to get up. “Oh fuck.” He murmured under his breath. 

“Jon can’t be your Plus one, he’s brining a date.” Sansa said. 

“He’s what?” She snapped to Jon who was sneaking down the steps. He threw his hands up. 

“Don’t be mad.” He said. 

“Don’t be mad? Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we promised!” She started to storm off to catch him, but Robb stood in between them. 

“Arya you can’t be mad at Jon. He’s your cousin he can’t be your date for everything.” He laughed holding her shoulders. 

“Here it is!” Theon exclaimed. “Here’s my chance to shine. Arya, my love. I would be honored if-“ 

“Theon Greyjoy don’t you finish that sentence. I already have you and Roz on the seating chart and I will not change it again!” Sansa said. 

“Let me see this thing.” Arya said walking towards the board. 

“Arya wait I need to tell you something-“ Sansa started but was interrupted. 

“What the hell is this?” She said pointing to a name on the board. “Is this some kind of joke?” She looked over at her sister and mom. 

“That’s why I need you to bring a Plus one. We couldn’t not invite him. He’s one of Joffs good friends.” Sansa tried to explain reaching her hand to her shoulders sister. 

“Honestly Arya it was years ago anyway.” Jeyne tried to say but for once Sansa gave her a mean look. 

“I’m going to the store. I’ll be back.” Arya said as she walked in side. Rickon jumped out of his seat to follow her whistling for the dogs. A few seconds later they heard the roar of her Jeep starting and gravel slinging. 

“What’s wrong. Why is she so mad?” Jon said walking back on the porch now that he knows he’s safe. 

“Sansa invited Ramsay Bolton to the wedding.” Bran said barely able to contain the malice from his voice. 

“Fucking hell Sansa.” Robb said. Everyone turned to look at him he never cussed and his face was angry now. 

“I didn’t have a choice. Like I said he’s one of Joffs best friends and their families have always been close. I sat him at the table furthest away from her, there’s nothing else I can do.” She pouted. 

“Yeah cause he will stay in his seat all night I’m sure.” Robb sneered. 

“Where am I sitting?” Jon asked. And Sansa pointed to the table closest to the front. 

“Maybe move me closer to him so I can stop him if he tries to get close to her.” He said looking over the tables. 

“Well if she would just bring a date I’m sure he won’t pay her any attention.” Sansa said. 

“Right I’m sure he is over her any ways.” Jeyne added earning her another death glare but this time from the whole family. 

“Unless you want her knocking him out at your wedding reception I suggest finding a back up plan Incase he isn’t.” Jon said and went inside. 

It was an hour after they left that Arya and Rickon pulled into the drive. The two dogs jumping out and running around the back. She and Rickon both had their hands full of grocery bags when they came into the kitchen. She avoided everyone’s gaze as the two of them went to unpack the bags. 

“You fuckers just gonna stand around or are one of you gonna start the grill.” Rickon asked mirroring his older sisters mood. 

Arya tossed a few packages of meat onto the counter between them which eventually Robb picked up and headed outside with. She threw some vegetables in the sink to wash them before turning around to find a cutting board and grabbing a knife. Jon walked up to her. 

“Maybe I should do the chopping.” He smiled at her and she reluctantly handed him the knife. 

“Fine then the rest of us will have to do the hard part.” She said as she unpacked the last bag and pulled out two large bottles of tequila and limes. 

“Theon, cups.” She directed him. 

“That’s my girl!” Theon cheered as he started unloading shot glasses from the cupboard. 

“Gendry can you help me for a minute.” She looked up at him and he blushed instantly. He just nodded and followed her into the hallway away from everyone else. 

“Ok I don’t want this to be awkward between us. I really am so sorry. I didn’t mean to barge in on you. I though you were in the down stairs bathroom because I heard the water running and so I didn’t even knock I’m really really sorry-“ She was blabbering. 

“It’s ok Arya, it was an accident.” He tried to give her a reassuring smile. 

“No really, here do you want me to even the playing field, I’ve seen yours I’ll show you mine.” She gripped the bottom of her shirt while biting her bottom lip. 

“What? No. Don’t do that Arya.” He grabbed her wrist to still her hands. 

She looked up at him with confusion.   
“How come. Oh right..” she figured he didn’t want to see someone like her. “I understand.”

“What? No I don’t think you do. I mean would I want you to yes, just not now, not like this. You don’t owe me anything, it was a mistake.” He smiled down at her. 

“But I feel bad I didn’t mean to-“ she started to retort but he cut her off by lowering his lips to hers. He cupped the side of her cheek when he felt her tense for a second but it passed and she relaxed into him. Bringing her own arm up to grip his bicep. It was just hard enough to encourage her to respond but sweet enough where he wasn’t taking anything from her. She couldn’t help but blush and smile when he pulled away. 

“There.” He pecked her lips one more time. “We’re even.” 

They walked back towards the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder. 

“By the way, do you have any plans for the fourth or August?” She asked. 

He thought for a second. “No, why?”

She turned around to face him. “Would you like to go to a wedding with me?”

 

When they entered the kitchen Theon had a line of shots lined up. She walked over to take one and toasted them all before opening up the back door to yell to her sister. 

“Sansa list Gendry as my Plus one please.”


End file.
